Talk:Keira Stoll
I love her new picture! If you don't have writer's block on it, would you mind updating Sibling Rivalry? *Puppy dog eyes* TATN / Thalia! 18:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And sure, I'll make her get claimed. Everyone probably already knows who her dad is :D. Sparrowsong 18:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Kind of like Alice. Everyone knew who her dad was and then you got her claimed. LOL! TATN / Thalia! 18:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I know XD. Well, I'd only told you before she got claimed, but chances are that nobody else saw those messages. If I hadn't told you that Hades was her dad, would you have guessed? Sparrowsong 18:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I was actually thinking Zeus, just like I was in the beginning of The Lightning Thief. I didn't have a clue though. TATN / Thalia! 18:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Did the skeleton give you a big hint? Sparrowsong 19:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Uhmmm... Yeah... And you kind of defeated my suspicions when you told me it was Hades. TATN / Thalia! 19:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) LMAO, but if I hadn't told you would that have made you figure it out? Sparrowsong 19:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it would've. It really really really really would've. TATN / Thalia! 19:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, because who else would send a skeleton to save their daughter from getting gang-raped/molested? Sparrowsong 19:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I wish my dad would've done something like that for me. I was molested once. I couldn't move. Really? Oh my gods, I am so sorry! Who did that? How old were you? TATN / Thalia! 19:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I was 11. Some lady at the airport reached down my pants and touched my...you know...while my parents weren't looking. I still can't believe it. Sparrowsong 19:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) MY GODS! That's disgusting! I've never had that done to me but I am so sorry it happened to you. TATN / Thalia! 19:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I know. I wish I knew how to report her. She deserves to go to jail for life, even though she only touched me for 10 seconds. Sparrowsong 19:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) She does. I thought this one guy on my way home from my friends one night was trying to touch me. I dunno though. TATN / Thalia! 19:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any idea how I could report her? Sparrowsong 19:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I say tell your parents. They'll know what to do. Or at least your mother. If that doesn't work, try going to the police or something. Ask them about it, TATN / Thalia! 19:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I could never tell my dad anything like that. My mom...it would be tough, but I guess I could. But I read that kids who are molested by women aren't believed 82% of the time. Maybe I could tell my older brother who's a legal adult. Or I could write to Kids Help Phone. Yeah, I think I'll do that first. Sparrowsong 19:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea. Like, better than I could think up. TATN / Thalia! 19:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S Late reply apology, my dad was bitching at me. I wrote to them. A counselor is going to respond in a few days. I'll let you know what they say. Thanks so much, Thalia. Sparrowsong 19:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome. I'm writing a new chapter of SFTA. (Screams From The Abyss) Should I add Lukessa in this one or wait? TATN / Thalia! 19:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I can't thank you enough. I feel like I did the right thing. I love that feeling. I can't wait for the new chapter of SFTA! I would make them friends first, so the romance doesn't seem rushed. Sparrowsong 19:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You did do the right thing. Good point. They're already friends.... Hmmm... maybe... Luke goes and joins the titans in this chapter. YEAH! TATN / Thalia! 19:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Oh, yeah, that slipped my mind. Tessa should go with him! >:D Sparrowsong 19:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Maaaaybe. Maybe not. I have some stuff planned. TATN / Thalia! 19:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) '*Slowly pulls out a steak knife* Sparrowsong 19:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Speaking of steak knives, I tried to kill my brother once when I was 6 or 7. No joke. You can read the story here. Damn. I will. K, it is that Luke goes away and Tessa is alone for a long time and when she meets Nico and Bianca she's okay for a little while. Then she sees Luke again, probably around the time of The battle of the labyrinth, and he doesn't recognize her. She recognizes him though. And then there's drama! TATN / Thalia! 19:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S My brother tried to kill me once when I was 8. Wow...what did your brother do? Sparrowsong 20:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I refused to change the channel. I was watching Teletoons and he wanted to watch something else because he didn't like Atomic Betty. He started to yell at me and then got off the computer and came up to me and chased me around the house. He threatened to choke me when I hid away in my room. He opened the door and grabbed my throat. But he let go almost immediately. I dunno why. Then he said that he would do worse if I didn't change the channel. Dickhead. TATN / Thalia! 20:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I used to love Atomic Betty. Hey, dickhead is my word, you dickhead! *Mauls Thalia* Sparrowsong 20:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Same. I would watch it all the time. AHHHHH!!!! SAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEE!!! TATN / Thalia! 20:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC)